As an example of work vehicle of the above-noted type, there is known a work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1, a cabin is mounted and supported via an anti-vibration member (“an anti-vibration rubber” in the document) to a bracket (“a cabin bracket” in the document) that extends to a vehicle body outer side from a vehicle body frame (“a clutch housing” in the document). At a leading end of the bracket, a weight member (“an anti-vibration weight” in the document) is provided. With this, the natural frequency of the bracket is adjusted by the weight member, thus reducing vibration to be transmitted to the cabin.